Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission
Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission 'is an upcoming CGI animated movie. The movie has just been confirmed and is about to enter production. The release date is set for March 21, 2018. It received positive ratings and was a box office success. Synopsis 2 months after the events of Cat Noir and Ladybug: Defenders of France, the Super Hero team regroup once again. The threat is from Space. Plankton is back to rule the world, after agreeing to a deal with Man Ray. Super Hero team will have to stop Plankton once again, but will they be able to see the true threat? Plot The movie picks up from the post credit scene with Man Ray and Plankton. He was assigned a mission to bring Vlad back to their dimension. Plankton builds a Spacecraft. Not before being confronted by the sea crew. They were able to stop Plankton, not before they heard his Chum Bucket turn into a spaceship. Meanwhile, on the surface, our human characters were celebrating their victory not before the same spaceship rises. Plankton was able to bring back Vlad and manages to open portals that can lead things from other dimensions to their dimension. Meanwhile, Spongebob concludes they must reunite once again. They all reunite and were able to locate the dimensional space station. The group knew their current number would be no match for the space army but finding the power ranger army could help them. When they all prepared to attack the space station, they were attacked by Plankton’s army. Red Ranger was able to shut them down and was able to hack to the system to find a way to get in. When they were able to find where to get inside, the send the space army to space. They space battle lasted for a while until Plankton’s army fell back into the station. The Super Heroes charge in and invade the space station. Not before Plankton came and fought and defeated Spongebob. Patrick was able to pin him down and knock him out. A Monster was summoned and they all fight the monster and it’s army. The main Super Heroes fought the monster and had trouble. Before the animal can overpower them, Spongebob was able to activate the laser. Which killed the monster in the process. After the battle, Plankton, once again got away. Vlad was captured and thrown into prison. Man Ray escaped into an unknown region in space. The Power Rangers were officially part of the Super Heroes team. In the after credit scene, it was revealed a robot was repaired to stop the Super Villains. Meanwhile, it cuts to Prince Lotor grabs the glove of time and decides to look for them. It cuts to someone on Earth, who had found out is in another dimension. Korra is revealed and meets Bubbles. Trailers+Clips+Tv Spots Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission/Trailers Ads Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission/Ads Reception '''Box Office ' The budget of the film is $130 million, the early predictions say the box office opening weekend will be higher than the prequel, with $350 million. When the film was released, the opening week received $360 million. Around the end of the year, it received $2.01 billion, which is not as high as it’s prequel, but still higher than it’s first prequel. '''Critics Ratings Rotten Tomatoes rated it 92% during the first week but by the end of the year it was 84%. They say, “It’s better than the first installment, it was good but not as good as the second movie. But the movie is telling us something big is happening.“ IMBd rates the movie 8/10- “Having the right amount of villains although several errors with the plot.” Audience Score The score is 90% which is higher than the twos prequels. Sequel Colin Coward confirms a sequel is coming, but Joel Coward won't play a role. Like the other Super Hero films, it will be release in June. Cast Tom Kenny as Spongebob Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Clancy Brown as Mr.Krabs Mr. Lawrence as Karen and Plankton Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Grey DesLisle as Lola Loud and San Manson Jessica DiCicco as Lucy and Lynn Loud Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Grey Griffin as Lily Loud Chris Pratt as Adrien Agreste (Cat Noris) Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupian-Cheng (Ladybug) Matt Berry as Bubbles (Dolphin) Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Calerl Harris as Clyde McBride Martin Mull as Vlad David Kaufman as Danny Phantom Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Carrie Keranen as Alya Cesaire (Rena Rouge) Ben Diskin as Nino Lahiffe (Carapace) Selah Victor as Chloe Bourgeois (Queen Bee) Bob Jones as Man Ray Musics All Stars Dusk till Dawn Top of the World Thunder Whatever it Takes Super Heroes ThemeCategory:Nickelodeon Movies